Galaxies
by RangerHorseTug
Summary: Cas has been favoring his back a bit after a hunt. But he should be able to heal himself. He is an angel after all. So why doesn't Cas heal himself. So this sends Dean into worrying boyfriend mode. Destiel.


One day, Dean asked to see Cas' wings. It was a plain old day, nothing out of the ordinary. They were at another motel, having just gotten back from a hunt with a wendigo. It had been a very easy hunt; the tossing of their bodies by the creature was minimal and the new victims were out safe.

Cas had been very careful of his back, moving with exaggerated care. Dean, being the concerned boyfriend he was, kept a close on his angel. During the hunt the angel of the lord had been thrown into a tree. It was only hard enough to bruise, Cas shouldn't have been moving with this much care. He was an angel dear absentee-God! He could just heal himself.

As Cas didn't stop his behavior even after a few hours. So Dean had a right to be worried.

Sam had been on his laptop, absorbed in looking for a new case for them to work on. But even he noticed, looking up many times from his glowing computer screen, and Sam was buried deep in his work.

Luckily Sam was still able to get the same motel room as them seeing as Dean wanted to take this relationship slow. He didn't want to surprise Cas. And he wanted him and Cas to enjoy it. This person he loved could protect himself so Dean allowed himself to actually fully love the angel. Taking their time made sure they both knew their boundaries and each others. But taking their time meant lots of teeth rotting cuteness. They were so cute together. The absolute adorableness could even rot Gabriel's teeth- and he lived off candy.

When Sam had first saw the two on the couch, intertwined, he was hopeful that Dean had finally allowed himself to be happy and be loved by someone else. Cas had looked up and smiled at Sam, pressing a finger to his lips, his other hand still playing with Dean's short strands of hair. Sam had rushed off to call all of his friends and family. He was owed A LOT of money.

Charlie had squealed very loud over the phone at the news- Sam was sure he was deaf in that ear now.

Sam didn't mind the cuddling, the holding hands, the long kisses and short stolen ones. He didn't mind that one pulled the other into their laps, the piggy back rides given by one another, the wearing of the other's clothes. He didn't mind that his brother and Cas shared the same bed; they kept one another's nightmares away.

The farthest they have gotten was only one make out session that only consisted of kisses and holding one another's hips. Sam wasn't scarred by that. He actually took a mental picture. The one thing that surprised Sam was that Dean and Cas were taking it very slow. But he always got a fuzzy feeling about it, how they always gave each other light and gentle touches and kisses.

When they were at a bar and someone was trying to flirt with one of them, the one that was the target of the flirting always pulled the other into their lap, nuzzling or kissing the others neck. And when Sam was being flirted with and he didn't like it, the duo were very, very scary.

So, Dean and Cas had been dating for a few months- three almost four months Bitch- whatever Jerk- and Dean knew Cas very well, an vice versa.

Dean walked up to Cas, worry on his face. "Whats up Cas?" Cas tilted his head slightly up to meet Deans striking eyes with his own startling pair.

"Its my wings Dean. They hurt horribly. I had been meaning to groom them soon but that knock against the tree must have seriously ruffled them."

"So can I see them to help you?"

Cas blushed and looked at his shoes. "My wings aren't pretty Dean. They were always scorned by Heaven. Only those in my squadron or angels that were closer to me actually liked them. I don't want to disappoint you." Cas then revealed his wings, making both brothers gasp in awe.

The feathers were so very very dark, the black looked like it absorbed the light and reflected it. But many feathers were bent or crooked- they were most likely the cause of the discomfort.

Dean forced Cas to look at them. "Cas. Your wings are badass." Dean smiled and kissed his angel lightly before leading him to the bed.

Cas and Dean took off their shoes and Dean made Cas sit cris-cross on the bed. Dean got on the bed on his knees, behind Castiel. Dean touched each feather even if it wasn't out of place, sometimes even kissing feathers as he fixed each and every one by hand. By the time Dean was finished, Sam had retired to bed and had just drifted off.

Cas, grateful that the pain had been eased by his lovers gentle hands, pulled Dean down so that his chest was pressed to Dean's back. Cas wrapped his arms around his little spoon's waist and Dean placed his hands on the bigger spoon's own. The two drifted off, not knowing that in the morning before they were awakened by the Moose, Sam had snapped a picture and sent the picture out.

Cas, in the morning, felt something different about his wings. It wasn't bad; it didn't hurt at all. It actually felt nice. So once again he manifested his wings. And all three were purely amazed at their new appearance.

White dots that looked like stars generously dotted the black randomly. Tints of purple, blue, and green misted over some places, making his wings more colorful. The wings, Castiel's wings were different. Castiels wings seemed brighter and whenever they move it looked like his stars moves and swayed with him. Any light that hit his wings seemed to make his wings glow.

They looked like Galaxies.

They looked like Galaxies because Dean loved him and cared for him.

Cas was Deans Galaxy. And Dean was Cas'.


End file.
